The Cookie Jar Incident
by Circeus
Summary: [Adventure 02] [Oneshot] As Hawkmon, the thought of raiding the cookie jar would have raised scowls from him, but right now he was hungry and Poromon, and cookies were more important than afterthoughts.


The TV channels flashed across the screen far beyond any normal human's processing speed, but still too slowly for the remote control holder's attention span. Upamon bounced on the small device as if there was an earthquake, encouraged by Poromon, who seemed to be waiting for a specific program. Miyako had asked Iori to take care of her partner while her family was refreshing the apartment's paint. The complete lack of privacy generated by having most of the children sleeping in a single room made hiding a hyperactive ball of fluffy feather harder by the day, hence the temporary move.

Iori eventually gave up on trying to make his homework in the living room. Doing the same division three times in a row with three different results was _not_ a good sign. He collected his pens and papers before turning toward the second-level babies.

"Listen you two, there's no way I can do my homework with all that ruckus. I'm going in my room," he said.

"No problem!" Upamon answered without detaching his eyes from the television.

Iori sweatdropped. Television, or at least channel surfing, seemed to be the only thing able to really cater to Upamon's idea of entertainment.

"And I don't want you to cause any trouble, understood?"

Normally he'd add a half-threatening shake of the finger to such a comment, but his hands were too full for that right now.

"Mmm mmm!" Upamon simply said, still not looking at him.

Iori sighed and went over in his room to try and finish his arithmetic homework. Almost as soon as he'd disappeared, Upamon stopped beating the hell out of the remote control, earning protests from Poromon.

"Hey! Why'd you'd do that for? We weren't even to _Sushi Night_ yet!" he whined.

With a swift bounce, he tackled the yellow round digimon off the remote and resumed the channel surfing. Upamon looked strangely thoughtful, although Poromon was far too busy to notice it.

"Hey, Poromon," he asked tentatively.

"What?" his pink companion retorted absent-mindedly.

"Are you hungry?"

Poromon turned slowly toward him. After a short glance to check that there wasn't some nasty parasite feeding off the yellowish digimon's brain, he bounced at his side.

"Let me tell you a secret," he whispered in Upamon's ear.

"Whatwhat?"

"I'm a second-level baby digimon, so... " Poromon continued.

Upamon began to tremble in excitation.

"Yeah, and so?"

"I'M ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Poromon yelled straight in the other digimon's ear.

Upamon jumped so far away he toppled over the side of the couch and fell to the ground, his shoebutton eyes replaced with two large black swirls. Poromon returned to his position and resumed pressing the remote's button with a speed a dactylographer would have envied him. After a few seconds, Upamon jumped back on the couch and glared at him.

"What was _that_ for?"

"Stupid questions earn stupid answers," the round, bird-like creature answered.

"Bleh, I'll get the cookies myself, then," Upamon huffed.

He turned away from Poromon and hopped off the couch. It took the other digimon several seconds to actually process what Upamon had just said. Once that operation was accomplished, he took off after the large-eared second-level baby with a shout of "Hey! Wait for me!" Poromon found his soon-to-be partner-in-crime plopped in front of the rerigerator with a satisfied grin. Poromon went straight for it.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Upamon used one of his ear to point upward.

"Iori's mom keep the cookies on the fridge, so I can't get them," he simply stated.

Poromon smirked. As much as humans could be cunning, they couldn't get in the way of a hungry Digimon for very long.

"No problem, just leave it to me!" he cheered.

With these words his wings began flapping and before long he was nearly on top of the large appliance. Some drool escaped his beak as he saw the metallic jar. Iori's mother was famous amongst the Chosen Children's parent as a great cookiemaker. As Hawkmon, the thought of raiding the cookie jar would have raised scowls from him, but right now he was hungry and Poromon, and cookies were more important than afterthoughts. Somehow, he managed to pull off the lid with his wings. His stary eyes widened as he looked inside at the luscious-looking chocolate chips cookies.

"Did you get them? Did you get them?" an insisting Upamon asked.

He had almost forgotten him. Then a thought began to form in the back of his mind and Poromon's beak formed into a very unusual evil smirk.

Upamon was growing restless by the second. What was that puffball waiting for? He was hungry here! Finally, a high-pitched voice answered him.

"Here they comes!" Poromon called somewhere above him.

"Yay!"

Upamon began bouncing on the spot excitedly. In his glee, he didn't notice the round shadow around himself until he was engulfed in darkness and surrounded by the large metallic cookie jar, which Poromon had turned over and skillfully dropped on him. Upamon was trapped. And with no cookies available at that!

"Hey! Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled.

His pleas were rapidly answered and the cookie jar lifted. He bounced off, but a hand grabbed at his body and he was raised to face a very annoyed Iori. Upamon gulped loudly.

"I swear, it's not what it looks like!" he said.

Iori rolled his eyes.

"How do you expect me to do my homework if you go around crashing things everywhere because you're _hungry_?" Iori asked.

Upamon didn't answer.

"Now you're coming with me," the boy continued. "That way, maybe I can keep you from causing more trouble."

"But..." the digimon tried to protest.

He could feel the delicious escaping his grasp like slick beans.

"No buts!" Iori cut him.

He returned to his bedroom with the squirming digimon and closed the door behind. Back in the kitchen, Poromon had not listened to a single word of the argument. He was much too busy munching on cookies for that.


End file.
